LỌ LEM VERSION KHR
by hibari lilylin
Summary: Chắc ai cũng đã biết về lọ lem, nhưng nếu lọ lem lại là một chàng trai thích đánh nhau? Waring: cross-dressing HIbari.
1. Chapter 1

**LỌ LEM VERSION KHR**

**CHAP 1**

Ngày xửa ngày xưa, ngài bá tước thành Namimori có ba người con tên là Hibari Kyouya, Chrome Dokuro và Fran. Trong đó, người con trai cả của ngài, Hibari Kyouya là một chàng trai tuyệt đẹp. Tuy nhiên, đối với người dân trong thành, chàng được đặt cho biệt danh là thiên thần cánh đen của công lý, chỉ cần tụ tập quá ba người hoặc gây ồn ào trước mặt chàng là bạn sẽ có cơ hội đăng kí tạm trú tại bệnh viện vài tháng là ít. Tuy nhiên, fanclub của cậu lại rất lớn với kinh phí là từ những bức ảnh chụp lén những cảnh đẹp nhất của cậu và đôi khi là những cú tonfa đẹp nhất khi người chụp bị phát hiên và sau đó, tác giả sẽ phải đăng kí tạm trú tại bệnh xá vài tháng rồi mới đứng dậy đi tác nghiệp tiếp.

Về phần Dino, chàng là hoàng tử của vương quốc Cavallone, vào năm 18 tuổi, chàng đã đứng lên vực dậy vương quốc bên bờ tuyệt vọng đưa nó lên thành vương quốc mạnh thứ ba thế giới. Với mái tóc vàng chói và nụ cười tỏa nắng, chàng dễ dàng trở thành người trong mộng của mọi thiếu nữ. Tuy nhiên chàng có nhược điểm rất lớn đó là nếu không có người bên cạnh thì tính hậu đậu của chàng đến trẻ lên ba còn phải bái làm sư phụ.

Một hôm hội đồng tiền bối của vương quốc Cavallone (Nói vậy chứ thực chất chỉ là mấy ông bà lão ăn không ngồi rỗi hưởng lương chứ có làm gì đâu) triệu tập chàng lại. Khi đã đông đủ,Alberto, một người trong hội đồng nói :

-Hoàng tử Dino, chúng tôi không muốn có ác ý nhưng ngài đã 22 tuổi rồi, đã đến lúc ngài phải lấy vợ, hoàng gia chúng ta đã thống nhất với nhau từ xưa rằng một hoàng tử phải lấy vợ thì mới có thể lên ngôi vua được. NHƯNG…" Ông ta đập tay xuống bàn làm mọi người giật phắt.

-Hoàng tử của chúng ta đã sắp 22 tuổi tuổi rồi mà vẫn chưa có lấy một vị hôn thê nào, vì vậy nên vẫn chưa được coi là trưởng thành.

Dino chỉ cau mày nhưng vẫn không nói gì cả

-Các vị hãy nghĩ đến tương lai của hoàng tộc của chúng ta, chẳng lẽ chúng ta sẽ kết thúc ở đời thứ 10 sao?

-Thế ý ông là sao? Anh hỏi một cách ngờ vực

-Trong tuần sau sẽ có một buổi dạ tiêc chúc mừng sinh nhật thứ 22 của ngài. Điều tôi muốn ư?-Alberto nhếch mép. –Hoàng tử của chúng ta sẽ có dâu, giàu hay nghèo đều được cả.

Dino bật dậy, mở to mắt và toan nói điều gì. Romario đã can lại và nói

-Nếu không có thì sao?

-Thì ngai vàng sẽ thuộc về người có máu mủ gần nhất với ngài ấy và là người đã trưởng thành, anh họ của hoàng tử, ngài Xanxus.

Dino cũng không còn cách nào khác, đành ngậm ngùi đồng ý

-Được thôi, bây giờ xin phiền, ta hơi mệt nên sẽ về phòng ngủ.

Cánh cửa phòng ngủ vừa khép lại, Dino đã la lên

-Trời ơi là trời sao ngài ác với con thế!

Romario đứng ngoài chỉ biết thở dài đồng cảm với anh.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAP 2**

*Phòng Hibari*

Hiện tại Hibari đang ở trong phòng cho Hibird và Roll ăn thì bỗng nhiên cánh cửa phòng mở ra và Chrome đứng ở trước.

-Nii-sama, cha muốn mọi người tập trung xuống phòng khách ngay bây giờ.

Hibari không nói gì chỉ lẳng lặng đứng dậy và đi theo Chrome với một cảm giác không lành.

*Phòng khách chính*

-Ah Kyouya, con đã xuống rồi – Ngài bá tước vui vẻ nói, không để ý tới vẻ mặt và luồng sát khí mà cậu đang tỏa ra.

-Ông già, muốn nói gì thì nhanh lên, ta không có rảnh – Cậu gầm gừ.

-Vừa nãy sứ giả của hoàng cung vừa mới tới đưa thư, hoàng tử của chúng ta sẽ kén vợ vào buổi tiệc sinh nhật lần thứ 22 vào tối mai.

-Thì sao, mắc mớ gì ta phải quan tâm đến cái tên động vật ăn cỏ đó chứ.

-Ta biết là con sẽ không đi nhưng ta chỉ muốn nhờ con trông nhà giúp thôi vì dạo này hay có trộm cướp mà người hầu xin nghỉ hết để đi dự tiệc rồi.

-… – Cậu im lặng.

-Im lặng là đồng ý, được rồi Chrome, Fran đi vào thành sắm sửa quần áo cho buổi tiệc nào – Ngài bá tước vui vẻ nói, không quan tâm tới vẻ mặt đầy sát khí của Hibari.

*Tối hôm sau*

-Thế bọn em đi nhé nii-san – Fran nói và bước lên xe ngựa, theo sau là Chrome và ngài bá tước-người hiện đang trưng ra một bộ mặt vui vẻ trông rất ngốc nghếch.

-… - Hibari không nói gì cả, cậu chỉ tiếp tục đứng trước cửa cho tới khi chiếc xe ngựa đi khuất. Ngay lập tức cậu đóng sập cửa lại.

-Lũ động vật ăn cỏ chết tiệt, rốt cuộc cũng đi.

Đúng lúc định quay lưng bỏ vào nhà thì bỗng nhiên, từ sau lưng Hibari, một chùm sáng xuất hiện' ngay lập tức, cậu quay phắt lại, rút Tonfa ra thure thế

-Oya oya, đừng làm thế chứ, ta không phải kẻ thù của cậu đâu- chùm sáng mờ dần để lộ ra một thiếu niên khoảng 16 tuổi với mái tóc hình dứa và đôi mắt hai màu.

-Ngươi là ai, động vật ăn cỏ.

-Có vẻ như cậu không biết nhưng để tôi tự giới thiệu, tôi là Rokudo Mukuro, tiên đỡ đầu của cậu.

-Ta không quan tâm, cái chính là ngươi dám xâm phạm vào nhà của ta.

-Tôi chỉ muốn hỏi một điều, cậu không có hứng thú với hoàng tử à, tôi nghe nói hắn ta mạnh lắm đấy-Mukuro nói

-Nếu vậy thì sao-Hibari hỏi một cách ngờ vực.

-Nếu cậu muốn chứng thực thì tôi sẽ giúp, cậu nghĩ thế nào-Mukuro ngỏ lời.

-Hmm, được thôi, ta cũng đang chán.

-Được thôi, nhưng trước đó, chúng ta phải làm vài chỉnh sửa-Mukuro cười nói. Và không hiểu vì sao mà Hibari chợt thấy lạnh sống lưng.

*Vài phút sau*

-Tên dứa ăn cỏ kia, tại sao ta lại phải mặc cái thứ này-Hibari gầm gừ

-Oya, tôi lại thấy bộ váy ấy rất hợp với cậu đấy chứ-Mukuro cười.

Vâng, hiện tại Hibari Kyouya của chúng ta đang mặc một bộ váy hai dây màu đen tuyền ngắn hơi qua đầu gối một tí với chiếc vòng cổ nhỏ hình thánh giá được đính lên những viên kim cương, hồng ngọc,…

-Ôi chúng ta sắp trễ giờ rồi, đi thôi nào-Mukuro nói, hoàn toàn lơ đi sát khí mà cậu tỏa ra.

Thế là Mukuro biến từ đâu ra một chiếc limousine màu đen.

-Đi thôi!

-Hn.

TBC


End file.
